Virtual machine managers (VMMs) facilitate virtual machines (VMs) to utilize resources of an underlying platform. Example VMMs may allow one or more VMs to share such resources in a manner that preserves cross VM security and manages memory, processes, interrupts and/or protection faults for each active VM.